falloutfandomcom_sv-20200214-history
Tidslinje
Det följande är en hel tidslinje för Fallout som inkluderar alla händelser från alla spel. Observera att Fallout världen är inte vår egen, utan snarare en som har avvikit från vår strax efter andra världskriget. Så, även om det sker i framtiden, så är det inte vår framtid, men en framtid som föreställt i traditionella 1950-talet stil science fiction. Observera att tidslinjen är bara för den kronologiska sekvensen av Fallout världshändelserna, födelsedatum är inte tillåtna här och måste sättas i sidan födelsedatum. Bakom Kulisserna Mycket av den följande texten kommer från tidslinjen i The Fallout Bible 0, skriven av Chris Avellone, vilket i sin tur kommer från det ursprungliga Fallout tidslinjen, skapad av Brian Freyermuth och Scott Campbell. Några post-Fallout informationen anlades av Rob Hertenstein, och några datum lades av Chris Avellone själv. Dessutom innehåller denna tidslinje alla datum sett eller nämns i Fallout, Fallout 2, Fallout 3, Fallout: New Vegas, Fallout Tactics och Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel, i alla Fallout officiella spelguider, i The Fallout Bible liksom Van Buren design dokument. 1600-Talet * Någongång efter den 24:de Mars, 1603, under Tokugawa Shogunet, blir Toshiro Kago kidnappad av moderskepp Zeta från Japan. 1612 * Kapten John Smith upptäcker Point Lookout 1697 * 17:de Ma'''j: Andrew Endicott blir kidnappad av moderskepp ''Zeta ''från hans hem i Salem byn. 1918 * Sunset Sarsaparilla börjar att bli producerat * Första Världskriget kommer till ett slut 1942 * Sierra Army Depot blir byggt. Det ska användas för att lagra och uppehålla ett defensivt lager av militär förordning. Detta fortsätter tills 1991. 1943 * The Los Alamos Nuclear Research and Development facility, codename: the Reservation, completes construction. Los Alamos becomes part of the research team for the Manhattan Project.5 1945 * '''July 16: The first atomic bomb is detonated by the United States. * September 2: World War II comes to an end. Sometime between now and 1961, divergence occurs. 1948 * July 21: A Boeing B-29-100-BW Superfortress crashes into Lake Mead, remaining mostly intact. 1949 * October 1: The People's Republic of China is founded. 1961 * May 5: Captain Carl Bell of the United States Space Agency became the first human in space. This claim is disputed by both the Soviet Union and China. Captain Bell's flight in Space Capsule Defiance 7 lasted twelve minutes and seven seconds, and made a full revolution around the Earth. Bell died when the capsule crashed on its return to Earth.6 1969 * By this year, the United States is divided into thirteen commonwealths; each of which encompasses several states. The national flag is changed to reflect this and depicts fourteen stars - thirteen in a circle to represent the commonwealths and one in the middle to represent the federal government and the nation as a whole.7 * July 16: The Virgo II Lunar Lander Valiant 11 with U.S.S.A. astronauts Captain Richard Wade, Captain Mark Garris, and Captain Michael Hagen lands on the Moon. The astronauts become the first humans to walk on a celestial body other than Earth.6 * November 14: Virgo III Lander Valiant 12 lands on the Moon.6 1992 * The mission of Sierra Army Depot is changed. It is now responsible for the demilitarization of stores of surplus ammunition that have been deemed unfit or obsolete for military purposes. This mission is to be overseen by the Industrial Operations Command in cooperation with the Environmental Protection Agency, providing a greener, cleaner way to dispose of military ordnance. The mission continued until 2050.4 2002 * The West Tek Research Facility is founded.8 2009 * In Vegas, Smitty's opens its doors.9 2020 * The Delta IX rocket is commissioned by the U.S.S.A. The Delta IX rocket is the last of the manned rockets to the Moon.6 2021 * Hubris Comics begins publishing comic books, one of their most popular is Grognak the Barbarian.10 2034 * The Delta IX rocket is converted for U.S. military purposes. Crew and instrument sections are replaced with a nuclear warhead.11 2037 * The Mister Handy series of robots is first brought to market as a general construction and maintenance unit by General Atomics International.12 2039 * Prometheus Coal, a division of Poseidon Energy, opens a coal mine in central Utah. As a result a small village is settled nearby called Eagle Rock.13 * An early bug in Mister Handy robots that caused interference in the operation of the multiple arms is fixed with a hardware update, with no major problems since then.12 2040 * The Tibbets Prison is commandeered by the United States government in association with Vault-Tec and Poseidon Oil to tie into their Project Safehouse. On April 5, 2040, the Secretary of the Army makes the decision to build a new Disciplinary Barracks, with a capacity for 456 inmates. A cost ceiling of $363 million in allocated construction dollars is set. The target budget year for funding this project is fiscal year 2041. Construction begins in fall of 2042, with completion projected for fall of the year 2045.14 2041 * August 16: Doctor Morrison Rand is abducted by aliens on-board Mothership Zeta when leaving the campus of Banfield College in Humboldt. 2042 * A major earthquake takes place in Mexico City. The Mister Handy general construction robot becomes the leader in sales in Mexico.12 * Robert House founds RobCo Industries.15 * July: discussions with Vault-Tec to determine space and functional requirements for the new Tibbets facility.14 2044 * Nuka-Cola is invented by John-Caleb Bradberton.16 * The Great Passion Fruit Famine hits America. People actually notice the taste difference in Nuka-Cola when the passion fruit flavor was removed.16 * The X277 "Viper" magnetic rail cannon developed for the U.S. Military by West Tek is deemed too costly to produce on a mass scale and abandoned.6 2050 * The mission of Sierra Army Depot is changed again. It is refurbished with the latest in technology and is from now on used as a secret research installation for developing and testing robotic, biological and conventional weapons until 2076.4 2051 * Seeking to protect business interests and their oil supply, the United States begins to exert increasing pressure on Mexico, citing the political instability and pollution stemming from Mexico as a threat to the United States. Various economic sanctions serve to destabilize Mexico, and the United States military enters Mexico to keep the oil refineries running and making sure oil and fuel continue to make their way north across the border at Mexico's expense.17 * The N99 10mm pistol becomes standard issue military sidearm following the phase out of the N80.18 2052 * A television documentary revealing the withered husk of the Texas oil fields brings the oil shortage into American households and reveals how deep the energy crisis runs.17 * The last manned mission to the Moon occurs.6 * The widely known Nuka-Cola’s Dazzling Blue bottle color was adopted as standard after market research programs indicated that the blue color was the favorite in 86 people out of a hundred polled.16 * March 5: The socially transmitted "New Plague" arises, killing tens of thousands. The United States closes its borders and the first-ever national quarantine is declared. The source of the plague is unknown, but rumors persist that it is a genetically engineered weapon.19 * April: The Resource Wars begin. Many smaller nations go bankrupt, and Europe, dependent on oil imports from the Middle East, responds to the Middle East's rising oil prices with military action. The long drawn-out war between the European Commonwealth and the Middle East begins.17 * May - July: The United Nations, already suffering, begins to collapse. In a series of heated debates, many nations withdraw from the organization as the U.N. tries to keep the peace.20 * July 26: The United Nations is officially disbanded.21 2053 * ZAX 1.0 goes online, developed by Vault-Tec. Initially a prototype of some of the systems designed to govern the vaults, it is given to the government to help the Department of Energy collect resource data. Within a year, it is taken by the military for plague and tactical research; one version, ZAX 1.2, would later be constructed for West Tek.22 * December: Like an exclamation mark on the end of a very bad year, a terrorist nuclear weapon destroys Tel Aviv.17 2054 * REPCONN Aerospace is founded following the first launch of the Delta IX rocket.23 * January: Limited nuclear exchange in the Middle East raises fears throughout the world.17 * In light of the European-Middle Eastern War and the plague scare, the United States officially sets Project Safehouse in motion. The project, financed by junk bonds, is designed to create shelters, called Vaults, for the populace in the event of a nuclear war or deadly plague. Construction begins late in 2054 and proceeds rapidly due to advances in construction technology.17 * ZAX 1.0 goes on-line, developed by Vault-Tec. Initially a prototype of some of the systems designed to govern the vaults, it is given to the government to help the Department of Energy collect resource data. Within a year, it is taken by the military for plague and tactical research; one version, ZAX 1.2 is constructed for West Tek.17 2055 * West Tek starts working on a new virus to kill the New Plague. Their viral research and close ties to the federal government eventually lead to them being chosen for the Pan-Immunity Virion Project twenty years later as well as power infantry armor and laser research.22 * ZAX 1.2 is brought in to regulate conditions in West Tek. It is not part of the Vault-Tec preservation software, so it does not have any orders to protect humanity after the bombs fall. In the meantime, it calmly calculates data and plays chess with the scientists. Many scientists claim that ZAX is a "big ol' cheater" and draws the game out too much for a computer of his considerable abilities.17 2057 * February: United States government removes the Grand Canyon's protected status as a national park.24 * May: Uranium mining begins in the Grand Canyon.The Grand Canyon is closed indefinitely.24 2058 * Isla Negra Holdings begins to take control of Point Lookout, Maryland as the New Plague devastates the region.25 2059 * The Anchorage Front Line is established, as the United States increases its military presence in Alaska to protect its oil interests. The Anchorage Front Line causes tensions between the United States and Canada, as the United States attempts to pressure Canada into allowing American military units to guard the Alaskan pipeline.17 * The first artificial intelligence is born. Limited by memory constraints, its expansion is rapidly halted. The discovery paves the way for future A.I. research in laboratories throughout the United States.17 2060 * Traffic on the streets of the world stops moving. Fuel becomes too precious to waste on automobiles, so alternatives are explored - electric and fusion cars begin to be manufactured, but factories can only make limited amounts while conserving fuel. The U.S. economy teeters on bankruptcy. Pressure on fusion research increases.17 * The European-Middle Eastern War ends as the oil fields in the Middle East run dry. There is no longer a goal in the conflict, and both sides are reduced almost to ruin.17 * The European Commonwealth dissolves into quarreling nation states, fighting over the remaining resources.26 2061 * March: Construction of Vault 108 begins.27 2062 * May: Construction of Vault 92 begins.27 * Despite quarantine measures, the New Plague continues to spread, fueling national paranoia.17 * Many Mormon congregations come together to purchase places in Vault 70, located in Salt Lake City, Utah.28 * A U.F.O. codenamed "Palandine" crashes just north of Hagerstown, Maryland, but cannot be recovered. * Wan Yang is arrested as a suspect in the Niagara Sabotage. 2063 * Dr. Willem Clark, a top nuclear physicist in his day, is put in charge of all scientific endeavors at the Reservation. Colonel Green, a career soldier in the U.S. army, is put in charge of security.5 * August: The construction of most Vaults completed, except for Vault 13, whose construction finally gets off the ground heralding a development cycle that seems plagued with problems. Drills begin in the other cities with completed Vaults, but the increasing frequency of the drills has a "cry wolf" effect, and the turnouts for drills trickle off as the years go on.29 2064 * March: Construction of Vault 106 begins.27 2065 * The Reservation is given orders to research and produce nuclear missiles that can be fired from an orbiting space platform.5 * Robert House concludes that atomic war would devastate the Earth within 15 years after every projection he ran deemed it a mathematical certainty.30 * February: Construction of Vault 76 begins.27 * April 14: The M.A.R.Go.T. computer enters service.31 * June: Due to enormous demands for electricity from a 17+ million population, a nuclear reactor in New York City goes supercritical, almost causing a meltdown. The near meltdown brings into effect power rationing, and the term "Hot Summer" is used to refer to this incident.17 * August: Increasing need for mobility in the United States mechanized cavalry leads the military to focus the efforts on creating a man-based tank - essentially, a two-legged walking armored unit: power armor. Research grows until 2067 and several prototypes are developed, many of which prove to be unworkable in the field. These prototypes pave the way for future advances in military, construction, and fusion technology.17 2066 * The U.S. Navy missile cruiser USS Ebon Atoll is accidentally sunk by the U.S. Navy Submarine USS. Interference during the Anchorage Campaign. The Interference mistook the Ebon Atoll''for an enemy vessel and shot it with a nuclear torpedo killing all on board. It is one of the worst U.S. Navy disasters since World War II.6 * Resource rationing in Denver causes riots. Midwest U.S.A. and Mexico start having food shortages and can't supply Denver with the food it needs. Food riots occur. National Guard called in.32 * With more important things to spend their money on, Poseidon Energy closes the inefficient and dangerous Eagle Rock mine complex and sells it to the U.S. government.13 * '''May': Construction of Vault 87 begins.27 * Spring: As the oil resources dry up across the globe, China's fossil fuel dependency causes an energy crisis in the nation. China, bordering on collapse, becomes more aggressive in its trade talks with the United States. The United States' unwillingness to export oil to China leads to a breakdown in talks between the two countries.17 * Summer: Adding further insult to the Sino-American relations, the first crude fusion cell is unveiled, one of the results of the power armor project. Devices designed for the fusion cell begin to be manufactured. Incorporating fusion power into the general U.S. infrastructure begins, but the process is too slow to supply power to the regions that need it. Nearly eleven years later, few sections of the United States were supplied with fusion power.17 * Winter: In the winter of 2066, China invades Alaska. The Anchorage Front Line becomes a true battleground.3334 * Winter: As a sign of increasing tension between the two countries, Canada proves reluctant to allow American troops on Canadian soil or allow American planes to fly over Canadian airspace. American and Canadian tensions rise, but Canada eventually backs down, and U.S. troops pass through Canada. This sets the stage for the Canadian annexation in 2076.33 2067 * The first suit of T-45d power armor is deployed in Alaska. While lacking the full mobility of future versions, this power armor is incredibly effective against Chinese tanks and infantry. Its ability to carry heavy ordnance becomes key in various localized conflicts, and it has the power to destroy entire towns without endangering the wearer. China rushes to create its own versions, but they are many years behind the United States.17 * By this year, a Nuka-Cola machine can be found on almost every street in America.16 * Senator Todd Peterson decides to build a secret bunker to house himself and his family should war break out. Senator Peterson is a wealthy man in his own right, but lacks the funds necessary for such a project. Through secret dealings with Poseidon Oil and a covert branch of the government known as the Enclave, the final funding for the project is attained. A construction site is chosen in southern Colorado and work begins. 2068 * May: Construction of Vault 92 ends.27 * November: Construction of Vault 112 begins.27 2069 * Canada begins to feel the pressure from the United States military as the U.S. draws upon Canadian resources for the war effort. Vast stretches of timberland are destroyed, and other resources in Canada are stretched to the breaking point. Many Americans refer to Canada as Little America, and Canadian protests are unheard.17 * February 11: By order of the U.S. government, all Patriot's Cookbook magazines are banned and incinerated. However, many magazines still remained in circulation. * March: Vault 13 is finally completed - it is the last of the Vaults on the West Coast,35 and drills begin. Due to its late completion, the "cry wolf" effect that hurt the other Vaults is not as pronounced.29 * October: Construction of Vault 76 ends.27 * December: Construction of Vault 106 and Vault 108 ends. Vault 108 was in construction for 8 years due to work stoppage.27 2070 * The first of the Chryslus Motors fusion-driven cars are developed. Reassuringly big and American, the limited models carry a hefty price tag but are sold out within days. Many Chryslus plants have long since been converted into making military ordnance.17 2071 * December: Construction of Vault 87 ends.27 2072 * The United States' increasing demand for Canadian resources causes protests and riots in several Canadian cities. An attempted sabotage of the Alaskan pipeline is all the military needs as an excuse to finalize its annexation of Canada, which had already begun in 2067.33 * Completed B.O.M.B. missiles are sent to different space centers around the U.S. so they can be carried into space and installed into the B.O.M.B. satellites. The process is slow, but it is being carried out fairly regularly.5 * June 3: Canada is fully annexed by U.S.A.36 2073 * August: The Ballistic Orbital Missile Base, or B.O.M.B.-001, is completed and partially functional (for security and maintenance bots) using a temporary onboard generator. The only things the base needs are the manually input final launch instructions and codes and the main power reactor.3738 * September 15: As China becomes increasingly aggressive with their use of biological weapons, the United States government felt that a countermeasure was needed. The Pan-Immunity Virion Project is officially formed and plans are made to begin experiments at the West Tek Research Facility in Southern California.39 2074 * Contrary to their claims of seeking only to retake Alaska from the Reds, American power armor units, infantry, and mechanized divisions are deployed to China, but they become bogged down on the mainland, putting a further drain on American resources and supply lines. * Government decision makers order the dumping of radioactive waste into Eagle Rock's lower mines. Enclave politics help secure a contract for Poseidon Energy to develop and use theirAgricola mining robots in the operation of the dumping ground. Not surprisingly, the Agricola lab turns out to be a pretty good bunker as well.13 * June: Construction of Vault 112 ends.27 * June 24: Negotiations between the U.S. and other world powers come to a dramatic end, with the president walking out of oil talks with the other world powers. After a much heated debate, the president stormed out of the meeting and declared that the last known supply of petroleum will be used exclusively by the U.S. and the U.S. will not sell or trade any oil to outside parties.17 * July: The new Bloomfield Space Center completes construction. The facility's first task is to complete the space rockets Hermes XIII and Hermes XIV to fly to B.O.M.B.-001 and -002 – respectively - (originally slated for a Mars mission before new orders arrived). The mission: have the crew deliver and install the bases' main power reactors, manually enter final launch instructions, manual check for safety nets and protocols, and do a manual inspection of the station.3738 2075 * The Sierra Army Depot A.I., Skynet, becomes self-aware. * RobCo Industries copyrights the Unified Operating System. This system is used for operating the Robco terminals. The copyright is renewed for each of the next two years.40 * RobCo brings up plans to purchase REPCONN Aerospace, threatening a hostile takeover otherwise. * March 21: PVP experiments continue at West Tek with batch 10-011, in the wake of successful tests of the virus on single-celled organisms. Experiments on plant cells are postponed. The pan-immunity virion is renamed Forced Evolutionary Virus (FEV).41 * May 9: FEV experiments continue at West Tek with batch 10-011, in the wake of successful tests on flatworms; the flatworms exhibit increase size and heightened resistance to viral contagions. Experiments with insects have less success, and further experimentation on insects is postponed by Major Barnett.41 * May: Vault 112 seals two years early, for Stanislaus Braun's sadistic desires.42 * June 30: FEV experiments continue at West Tek with batch 10-011, with white mice as subjects. Increased size, muscle density, and Intelligence are noted.41 * November 9: FEV experimentation (batch 10-011) on rabbits is concluded. Increased size, Intelligence, and (this time) aggressiveness is noted. Apparently, it was hard to determine whether the flatworms in the previous experiments were angrier and more violent than normal. Frankly, the researchers cannot be blamed for this.41 2076 * REPCONN Aerospace is bought out by RobCo Industries.23 * January 3: A military team under the command of Colonel Spindel is sent to the West Tek research facility to monitor the experiments in the interest of national security, due to fears of international espionage.8 Captain Roger Maxson (the grandfather of John Maxson, the High Elder of the Brotherhood of Steel in 2161) is among the team personnel.17 * January 12: Splicing in several new gene sequences into their test virus, dogs are injected with batch 11-101a at West Tek. Although increased strength was noted, increased intelligence was not. Using batch 11-011, experiments are conducted on raccoons. The same results are noted, but the attempted escape of several infected raccoons causes Major Barnett to terminate the experiment... and the test subjects. Two pairs of raccoons, however, are unaccounted for.41 ** Note': Scott Campbell and Brian Freyermuth intended these escaped raccoons to form an intelligent animal community northwest of the Glow called the "Burrows". This location was never implemented. * January: The United States annexation of Canada is complete. Canadian protesters and rioters are shot on sight, and the Alaskan Pipeline swarms with American military units. Pictures of atrocities make their way to the United States, causing further unrest and protests.33 * April 15: Once all secondary tests and studies are done on the test subjects, all dogs from the batch 11-101a Forced Evolutionary Virus (FEV) tests at West Tek are terminated... from a safe distance.41 * June: Power armor prototype completed, resulting in the T-51b power armor. This is the pinnacle of power armor technology before the Great War. Many of these units are sent to China, and they begin to carve a swath through the Chinese forces. The Chinese resources are strained to the breaking point, and the supply lines from the nations China has annexed begin to break down.17 * July: Flotation Homes and Seaweed is published by Vault-Tec.29 * August: Food and energy riots begin in major cities throughout the United States. Military units begin to be deployed in cities within the United States to contain rioters, and many temporary prisons are constructed. A state of emergency is declared, and martial law soon follows.17 * August: Hermes XIII and XIV are completed, loaded with cargo and placed on the Bloomfield launch platform, awaiting the final funding, and the okay to launch.3738 * October: Production of B.O.M.B. nuclear missiles is put on hold due to budget cuts. The Reservation is put on reserve. * October: Due to the seriousness of world events and the threat of nuclear war, Hermes' launch is postponed while funds are routed to vault technology. Launch is rescheduled for 2077.3738 * October 4: At West Tek, fifteen chimpanzees are infected with batch 11-111. The most successful test to date, growth and immunities in the chimpanzees surpass all other subjects to date. The military practically drools over the results. Plans are made in secret to begin testing in small quarantine towns in North America, and the Mariposa Military Base construction is sped up in anticipation of moving the West Tek project to a location under military supervision. * November: Enclave personnel seize control of Bloomfield Space Center and begin researching and developing a way to convert Hermes XIII and XIV into a personnel transports to transport important individuals off-planet.3738 * December: Fifteenth edition of Coping With Mr. Virus! is published by Vault-Tec. 2077 * Gas prices sky rocket with the regular gas price being $7450.99 per gallon and $8500.99 per gallon for premium.43 * Robert House puts himself in stasis.44 * A Chinese sabotage attempt takes place at Hoover Dam.45 * New Plague hits Denver. Rioters burn down large parts of the city in their fear of contamination and anger at their treatment. Many panic and flee the city by car, clogging the freeways when they run out of gas and trapping everyone behind them.32 * January 7: Major Barnett orders transfer of all Forced Evolutionary Virus (FEV) research to the newly constructed Mariposa Military Base, despite objections by the research team.41 * January 10: Alaska is reclaimed, and the Anchorage Front Line is again held by the Americans.17 * January 22: The first domestic use of power armor within the United States for crowd and quarantine control. Units originally serving in China and the Anchorage Front Line find themselves fighting Americans at home. Food riots increase, and many civilians are killed. Several soldiers defect from the military both in Canada and the United States. They are captured and sent to military prisons.17 * February: FEV Research is leaked to the world through an unknown source. Protests arise in many major cities and governments around the world, as well as accusations that the U.S. was responsible for the New Plague. F.E.V. is seen as the threat, and serves only to fuel tensions. The governments of the world fear what the U.S. is up to. Speculating anything from trying to make a breed of super soldier, to trying to make Hitler's master race, they begin to panic.17 * March: Prepared for a nuclear or biological attack from China, the President and the Enclave retreat to the Poseidon oil rig and make contingency plans for continuing the war.17 * March: Vault Dweller's Survival Guide is published by Vault-Tec.29 * July: Between July 10 and October 23: Sierra Army Depot is evacuated. * August: Sometime prior to August 15, General Constantine Chase, the hero of the Anchorage Reclamation, begins testing a virtual reality simulation of the Reclamation at the VSS Facilityin Washington, D.C.. * September 6: Technicians at the VSS Facility notice General Chase is making radical, unrealistic changes to the Anchorage simulation. They believe Chase is becoming obsessed with the simulation and is gradually going insane, but refrain from confronting him out of fear that they will lose their jobs to military contractors. * October 10: Captain Roger Maxson and his men discover that the scientists at Mariposa have been using "military volunteers" (military prisoners who didn't have their brains scooped for use in brain bots) as test subjects in their experiments. Morale in the base breaks down, and in light of the mental breakdown of Colonel Robert Spindel stationed at the base, Maxson's men turn to him for leadership.46 * October 13: After an interrogation, Maxson executes Robert Anderson, the chief scientist at Mariposa.46 * October 15: Colonel Spindel commits suicide. All scientists are executed.46 * October 20: Captain Roger Maxson, now in control of Mariposa, declares himself to be in full desertion from the army (via radio)... and receives no reply.46 * October 21: Maxson orders all families stationed outside the base moved inside the Mariposa facility.46 * October 22: The platinum chip is processed. It is due to be delivered via courier to Mr. House the next day. * October 23: A pre-Halloween costume show was going to be on later that day, called Freddy Fear's House of Scares. The preparations were made that morning. * October 23: Nuka-Cola Quantum is released to the public. * October 23: 82 students from the Early Dawn Elementary school go on a field trip to Lamplight caverns with a couple of teachers and a few parent chaperons.47 * October 23: The Great War: bombs are launched; who struck first is unknown. Other countries, seeing the missiles on their way, launch their planes and fire their warheads as well. Air raid sirens sound, but very few people heed the warning, thinking it is a false alarm. The vaults are sealed. Two hours of nuclear bombardment ensues upon the earth's surface. The effects are far worse than most imagined. The earth's faults shift violently, thrusting mountain ranges through the soil. Whole lands are submerged under floods of water.46 * October 23: In the confusion of the Great War, Sally and her family are abducted by mothership Zeta. * October 23: The Sierra Madre gala event begins, but is cut short by the war. The casino hermetically seals itself, and the holographic security murders all of the guests except Dean Domino. * October 23: Robert House becomes unconscious after suffering numerous system crashes due to the absence of the platinum chip which left him using obsolete operating systems for his defenses against the Great War * October 23: Vault 12 fails to close properly. Once it becomes known that the other vaults have sealed, people within Bakersfield attempt to force their way into Vault 12 to protect themselves and their families.48 * October 23: The West Tek research facility is hit by warheads, breaking open the FEV tanks on levels four and five and releasing it into the atmosphere. Mutated by radiation, it loses its mutagenic abilities, but it later complicates things for the Master.49 * October 23: The Mariposa Military Base survives, the soldiers within protected from the radiation and FEV flooding the wasteland.46 * October 23: Surviving scientists and soldiers based in Los Alamos band together with other survivors they encounter for safety. They set up a temporary camp in a cliff dwelling at Mesa Verde and attempt to contact the federal government for further instructions. No contact is ever made. A small vault is built into the cliff side to shield the only computer they have from the elements.50 * October 23: All Enclave personnel leave Bloomfield to either take cover or maintain "hot spots". Sub-reactor is turned off. Bloomfield, B.O.M.B.-001 & 002, and Hermes XIII & 14 are completely forgotten.3738 * October 23: Salt Lake City is hit with 13 nuclear warheads and is mostly destroyed. * October 23: Two Poseidon scientists are still trapped in the Agricola lab. After four years, one dies of natural illness. After one more year, the other commits suicide.13 * October 23: Due to the seismic activity, some radiation seeps into the sub-levels of the Reservation. Even though the people underground are safe from the blasts, radiation eventually takes its toll.5 * October 25: At Mariposa, Platner, bound in power armor, is sent out to get specific readings on the atmosphere. He reports no significant radiation in the area surrounding the facility.46 * October 27: After burying the scientists in the wastes outside of Mariposa, the soldiers seal the military base, then head out into the desert, taking supplies and weapon schematics with them. Captain Maxson leads his men and families to the government bunker at Lost Hills.4651 ** ''Note: Although Maxson's points in his holodisk indicated that civilian personnel (presumably families of the scientists or other civilians not associated with the military) were to remain at the base, whether they did or not is unknown.'' * October 30: A week after the initial blast, a black rain begins to fall, caused by the massive amounts of radioactive particle debris (mainly soot) from the nuclear firestorm a week earlier. Plants and animals both go rapidly into extinction.17 * November: Captain Maxson, his men, and their families, arrive at the Lost Hills bunker a few weeks later, suffering many casualties along the way, including Maxson's wife (but not his teenage son). The surviving soldiers go on to become the Brotherhood of Steel. * November: Ms. Carrie Delaney is the last adult to leave Little Lamplight Caves in search for help. Ten year old child Jason Grant takes charge in her absence. * November 2: Psychoactive drugs are released throughout Vault 106. 2078 * The dwellers of Vault 87 are locked in airtight chambers and exposed to the FEV by the Vault's Overseer and his security, who are simply, though callously, following the "plan" laid out byVault-Tec. The vault's population is transformed into hideous super mutants and centaurs.25 * The city of kids, Little Lamplight is officially founded. By unanimous vote Jason Grant is named as the city's first mayor. 2080 * The first effects of radiation are seen in the survivors. Widespread mutations occur with animals and humans alike. Those that survive the effects of the mutations are permanently changed. New species are created almost overnight.17 * John Bloch's military group makes a peace-protection pact with local ranchers.52 2081 * The Skynet AI, in Sierra Army Depot, becomes self-aware, according to its own records. 2082 * Five years after the Great War, some aspects of the world begin to calm down. Radiation and poison levels are still too high for a normal human to survive.53 2083 * Summer: The city of Necropolis is founded by the ghoul survivors of Vault 12 and the US citizens that fled to Bakersfield when the bombs fell.17 2084 * Spring: Set takes control of Necropolis, wresting control from the original Overseer. The Vault 12 Overseer, not willing to take a dirt nap, is driven north and history loses sight of him.17 2085 * The planned date for the U.S. military to bring the VB-02 Vertibird, a Vertical Take Off and Landing (VTOL) aircraft, into service.6 For obvious reasons, this never happens, but the Enclaveresumes development after regaining its footing. 2087 * December: After most of the initial survivors in the Reservation succumb to radiation, those "fortunate" enough to not die have turned into ghouls. And after spending ten years underground, they finally come back to the surface. Twelve ghouls, including Dr. Willem Clark, volunteer to search the wastes in the hopes of finding other survivors.5 2088 * The computer in Mesa Verde fails. The scientists resort to carving their most important schematics into the kiva walls.50 * December: Of the twelve volunteers to explore the wastes, only one comes back to the Reservation; Dr. Willem Clark. However, he has brought back a few dozen fellow ghouls to seek shelter at the Reservation.5 2089 * Scientists in Mesa Verde began to drill the village children in the ways of mathematics and science so that knowledge is not forgotten. They hope that their descendants will one day help bring civilization back to the wasteland.50 * January: After explaining the hardships and prejudices placed against ghouls by smoothskin humans, the ghouls of the Reservation proclaim Dr. Willem Clark as their leader. Willem further solidifies his place as leader by explaining his plans to one day make the ghouls the rightful and true heirs to the Promised Earth and that becoming a ghoul was the next, logical step in the evolutionary process.5 2090 * Vault 29 opens. Harold sets out to make his fortune as a trader, making the circuit around the survivalist communities in the wasteland.17 2091 * Vault 8 opens, and they use their G.E.C.K. to create fertile ground for their city. This eventually becomes Vault City.17 ** ''Note: While Lynette says that the city was founded 120 years ago, which would place the event around 2120, the Chosen One later says that it's 70 years before the Vault Dweller leftVault 13. This probably means that Fallout 2 was initially meant to take place earlier, and the dialogue file was not corrected''. 2092 * LA Vault opens, the Boneyard is founded and attracts survivors.17 * Dr. Richard Moreau is exiled from Vault City for murder. The circumstances surrounding the murder are unknown, but he changes his last name to Grey and heads south.17 2093 * The Hub is founded by a man named Angus, who sets up camp around a filthy oasis in the desert, and he proceeds to begin trading with other settlements.17 2095 * September 20 - November 15: 28 Mexican survivors, 11 male, 8 female and 9 children, arrive in Zion canyon and settle down. 2096 * Harold rises to the level of a caravan boss in the Hub. His caravans suffer occasional attacks in the wastes, but Harold's caravan outfit survives and prospers... until the mutant attacks begin to pick up a few years later.17 * February: The inhabitants of Vault 22 leave their vault due to an outbreak of mutated spores infecting most of the dwellers and overrunning the Vault. * February 11: About 118 survivors of Vault 22 move out of the Mojave Wasteland and travel to Zion Canyon. Most are infected with the spores and bring spore carriers and spore plants to the Zion Valley and attack/kill most of the Mexican survivors already in Zion. * February 14: According to Randall Clark, the Vault 22 survivors eat the Mexican survivors they took captive. * February 19 - January 13, 2097: Randall Clark begins to ambush the Vault 22 survivors and continues to until the remaining 34 survivors leave Zion.5455 2097 * January: J. Hendricks becomes overseer of the remaining Vault 22 survivors, and as his first order as overseer orders everyone to leave Zion canyon. * January 13: The thirty-four Vault 22 survivors leave Zion Canyon after 10 months of ambushes from Randall Clark. * A man named Jonathan Faust leads his group of about 200 people from the overcrowded Vault 15 into the wastes of the outside. Eventually they become a raider band known as the Vipers.56 2101 * The Vault City Overseer retires and the Council of Citizens is established. The Council appoints the initial First Citizen.57 2102 * May 22: Increasing mutant attacks on Harold's caravans frustrate him to the point of financing and leading an expedition to find out where the mutants are coming from. Consulting with a scientist and doctor at the Hub, a man by the name of Grey, the two of them decide to join forces.17 * June 23: Richard Grey's expedition (including Harold) finds the Mariposa Military Base and is summarily scattered and defeated by the mutant inhabitants. Grey is knocked into one of the vats of Forced Evolutionary Virus (FEV) by a robotic arm, and Harold is knocked unconscious, only to awaken later out in the wasteland.17 * June 27: Harold, already mutating, is found by traders and taken back to the Hub. His former caravan partners and employees, horrified by his condition, abandon him.17 * July: Richard Grey, now horribly mutated by the virus, crawls from the vat, covered with FEV and in terrible pain. Barely able to think or perceive his surroundings, he crawls into the vat control room and begins his audio log. He fades in and out of consciousness, sometimes for days or weeks at a time.17 * July–November: Richard Grey begins to acclimate to his condition, and begins his first tests of animals by exposing them to FEV. These experiments and his growing awareness lay the foundation for his plans for the Unity and the master race. He takes the name "the Master".17 * November: The first human victim wanders into Mariposa, and Grey consumes him.17 * December: Grey continues his experiments on wanderers that enter Mariposa with no success. The creations are flawed (due to the radiation counts in their bodies), making them big but incredibly stupid, and Grey consumes them rather than letting them live.17 2103 * January: The Master discovers the problem with the influence of radiation on his mutations, and he begins to choose his subjects more carefully. The first classic super mutants are born. He begins his plans to build an army.17 * 2103-2130: Throughout this period, the Master begins slowly gathering test subjects, willing or unwilling, from local human stock. The Great Winter of 2130 and the scarcity of human subjects make building his army difficult.17 2120 * Angus rules over growing Hub and establishes himself as governor.17 * Skynet is given final orders by its masters, then left to rot in Sierra Army Depot. 2123 * April 25: 24 children, half boys, half girls, arrive in Zion Canyon from an unknown place. 2124 * January 2–23: Randall Clark begins leaving gifts, like books and medicine, and notes for the children to make the most of their new home. He signs every note as "The Father". The children later form the tribe the Sorrows. * January: Randall Clark dies peacefully on top of Red Gate. 2125 * Winter: Angus is murdered. The Hub is thrown into chaos.17 2126 * A band of merchants seizes the water tower in the Hub. They demand anyone wanting water must pay a toll. The Great Merchant Wars begin.17 * 2126-2128: The Great Merchant Wars are fought, the Water Merchants seal up the town, but are outnumbered.17 2127 * Vault 101's original Overseer dies after grooming a subordinate to continue his work.25 2128 * A man named Roy Greene makes peace in the Hub and negotiates a settlement. The Hub's central council is formed, composed of two representatives from each of the Hub caravan companies. A long period of indecisiveness and meetings maintain the status quo in the Hub.17 2130 * The Great Winter occurs.17 2131 * 2131-2135: The Master begins ordering his super mutants to gather human stock from caravans. For many years, the caravan disappearances are blamed on monsters in the desert, and even when the abductions begin to occur on Hub caravans, the deathclaws are blamed. The super mutant army grows.17 2134 * A faction within the Brotherhood of Steel led by Sergeant Dennis Allen gains strength, and they urge the Elders to let them explore the southeast Glow for artifacts. The Elders refuse, so Allen and his separatist group splits away from the Brotherhood of Steel, taking some technology and weapons with them.17 * Led by Sergeant Dennis Allen, a small group of Brotherhood of Steel separatists make their way to the West Tek research facility in search of technological artifacts. They arrive there twenty days later, and are promptly chewed apart by the West Tek's unforgiving automated defense systems. Wounded, Allen begins to suffer radiation poisoning from a leak in his suit. Before he dies, he logs what happened to the expedition into a holodisk.17 2135 * Elder Roger Maxson dies of cancer, and his son, already an accomplished soldier, takes up the role of "General" (Elder) within the Brotherhood of Steel. John Maxson becomes a member of the Paladins, showing tremendous promise as a soldier.17 2137 * The Master begins to mass-produce super mutants. Only about one in six or one in five attempts are successful, and of these successes, only half seem to last to go on to be part of his growing army, called the Unity.17 2138 * The cryogenically frozen Robert House regains consciousness.58 2140 * Decker forms Underground in the Hub and starts pulling strings.17 2141 * The player character, known as the Vault Dweller's year of birth * Spring: Vault 15 opens.17 * Winter: Raiders begin to organize in the region as food supplies run low. The Khans and the Vipers begin terrorizing local settlements.17 2142 * Spring: Shady Sands is founded and a wall is erected to protect the settlement from raiders.17 2145 * Tandi, daughter of Shady Sands' Aradesh, is born 2150 * Around the early 2150s the Vipers recover from their defeat by Angus at the Hub, replenish their ranks from captured slaves and caravan drivers, and begin to establish a power base in the badlands to the North of the Hub (and south of the Lost Hills Bunker). Driven by a religious frenzy (and the need to provide for their much larger numbers of soldiers and disciples), they begin raiding more frequently than before, attracting the attention of the Brotherhood of Steel.56 2152 * As their influence slowly spreads throughout the wastes, the Master finds humans, doomsday cultists, and rather than dip them in the vats, he demands their obedience as spies - their leader is a man named Morpheus, an ex-member of the gang called the Rippers, and he pledges his followers to the Master. Morpheus and his cultists form the future core of the Children of the Cathedral.17 2154 * Vault 17 was raided and its inhabitants taken prisoner by the Master's Army. They were subsequently turned into super mutants, among them Lily Bowen. 2155 * The Gun Runners begin their career as successful weapon manufacturers and merchants.59 * The Brotherhood sends out a few squads of scouts to track the Vipers down - it is more of a training exercise conducted by John Maxson's father, as the Brotherhood is convinced that small detachment of troops in power armor would be sufficient to deal with a group of raiders, no matter how large. One Brotherhood squad, lead by Maxson, finds the Vipers. Expecting the raiders to break and run, Maxson doesn't take into account the religious ferocity of the Vipers (or their poisoned weapons), and when a single arrow nicks him with his helmet off, he dies within hours. John Maxson takes up the role of Elder, and Rhombus becomes the new head of the Paladins.56 * The Paladins, now led by Rhombus, begin a full scale campaign against the Vipers, tracking them down and wiping out almost all of their members within the span of a month. Some of the Vipers are able to flee north and east into the mountain range.56 ** Note: According to Chris Avellone's Fallout Bible #6, the Vipers were never heard from again. It was added there possibly because they don't appear in the final game, but it is inconsistent with ''Fallout, where the Vipers are mentioned by several characters (Ian, Aradesh, Killian) as still being around. The surviving Vipers must have therefore been still active in California until at least 2161. Furthermore, small groups of Vipers can be found in the Mojave Wasteland in 2281.'' * After capturing a caravan of vault dwellers, the Master learns the location of the Boneyard Vault, the future site of the Cathedral. He conquers the inhabitants and sets up operations there, and the human cultists begin to use the Vault as their powerbase. Within the Vault, the Master begins to send out patrols to Vault locations in search of these other Vaults. This move is finalized in the subsequent year, 2156.17 2156 * The Master sees advantages in establishing a benevolent "religion" (the Children of the Cathedral), and using them as spies in settlements throughout the wastes. Missionaries from the Children of the Cathedral spread slowly across the wasteland, acting as eyes and ears for Morpheus and the Master.17 2157 * The Master learns the location of the Bakersfield Vault, Vault 12, and sends a detachment of super mutants there to seize the vault. Many ghouls are snapped like twigs in the attack, andSet finally parleys with the super mutants, telling them that the ghouls are the Vault survivors the super mutants are looking for. The super mutants, angered at failing to find an intact Vault, set up a small garrison at the watershed to watch the inhabitants and ensure Set's...cooperation in the war to come.17 2159 * Jon Zimmerman hires a band of mercenaries known as the Regulators to help protect Adytum from the deathclaw and the odd random attack by raiders.60 2161 * Harold appears in the Hub's Old Town. * October: A Brotherhood of Steel patrol comes across a dead super mutant in the badlands. They take the corpse back to the Scribes, and Head Scribe Vree begins her examinations of the super mutant.17 * December 5, 07:21: Fallout begins Vault 13's Overseer, Jacoren, sends the Vault Dweller out into the wastes to find a replacement of the Vault 13 water chip. * December 15: The Vault Dweller discovers Shady Sands. Meets Tandi, and Ian, who joins the Vault Dweller in searching for the water chip.17 * December 30: The Vault Dweller recruits Dogmeat in Junktown.17 * December: Killian Darkwater takes firm control of Junktown, drives out the last of Gizmo's kind, and then enforces his own brand of frontier justice. Life is fair and safe under his law. * December: Thanks to the Vault Dweller's persistence, the Khans are completely destroyed, leaving only one survivor named Darion. 2162 * January 4: The Vault Dweller visits Scrapheap. * January 5: Someone starts stealing water from the magazine in Vault 13. * January 17: The Vault Dweller reaches the Hub and negotiates with the Water Merchants to deliver water to Vault 13, buying the Vault some time.17 * January: With the Vault Dweller's assistance, Harold brings the new recent ghoul population of the Hub into equality with the humans. The two sides work together, and the Hub prospers. * February 13: The Vault Dweller recovers the water chip in Necropolis. Ian is killed by a super mutant and reduced to a cinder.17 * February 23: The Children of the Cathedral send their doctor to Junktown. * March 3: The Vault Dweller defeats the Master.17 * March 5: Date that the Boneyard will be invaded by the Master's Army. * March 24: The Master's Army attack Necropolis, killing all of the ghoulish inhabitants except Lenny, Cain and another ghoul hiding behind a library, leaving a truly dead city behind them. * April 4: The Master's Army would invade the Hub. * April 20: The Vault Dweller destroys the Mariposa Military Base. Dogmeat, being colorblind, doesn't recognize a forcefield and charges into it, dying defending his master.17 * May 10: Fallout ends - The Vault Dweller returns to Vault 13, only to be told to leave by Jacoren. Some members of the vault (led by Theresa, the head of the "return to the surface" faction, and including her supporters, Pat and Lyle), follow soon afterwards. The Vault Dweller marches into the wasteland, leaving Vault 13 behind him.17 * May 23: The Master's Army would invade the Lost Hills bunker. * The Brotherhood of Steel helps the other human outposts drive the Master's Army away with minimal loss of life, on both sides of the conflict. The advanced technology of the Brotherhood is slowly reintroduced into the Core Region, with little disruption or chaos. The Brotherhood of Steel wisely remains out of the power structure, and becomes a major research and development house. * July 2: The Master's Army would invade Junktown. * July 22: The Master's Army would invade Shady Sands. 2163 * April 19: The Master's Army invade Vault 13, ultimately ending the game. (Original unpatched game) 2165 * May 12: Vault Dweller removes his Vault suit and from this day forward, never wears it again.17 * July 10: The Vault Dweller heads north with a small group of fellow vault dwellers and wastelanders and founds the small village of Arroyo.17 2167 * August 18: Construction of Arroyo completed.17 2174 * Fallout ultimately ends, as the Master's Army discover Vault 13. (Patched versions of the game) 2180 * With their village having outgrown available space and resources, many Ciphers adopt a nomadic lifestyle, returning to the village only occasionally to resupply or raise children until they're old enough to walk on their own.50 2185 * Summer: At high noon, super mutant Marcus and Brotherhood of Steel Paladin Jacob cross paths many, many miles southwest of Broken Hills and punch and shoot each other for a few days. Eventually, they give up, laughing, unable to get an advantage over the other. The two start traveling together, arguing over Unity and Brotherhood of Steel doctrine and whether or not the Master could truly neurolink his biology into the Cathedral computer network.17 * Fall: Marcus and Jacob, along with a collection of ghouls, humans, and super mutant followers, found the community of Broken Hills.17 2186 * In Shady Sands, Tandi helps her father Aradesh bring a new community and new life out of the broken remains of the world. They are responsible for the New California Republic, whose ideals spread across the land.17 * Spring: Jacob says goodbye to Marcus, then moves on for parts unknown.17 2188 * October 2: Vault Dweller has a daughter, who later becomes the Village Elder.17 2189 * The New California Republic is voted into existence as a sprawling federation of five states: Shady Sands, Los Angeles, John Maxson, the Hub and Dayglow. * The Followers of the Apocalypse rise to become a major influence in New California. Thanks to the Vault Dweller's help, they gain control of the LA Boneyard. 2190 * Vault 70 opens and its residents use their three G.E.C.K.s to found the city of New Jerusalem in the ruins of Salt Lake City.28 2195 * Chris Avellone becomes the mayor of Springfield. 2196 * After the death of Aradesh, Tandi is unanimously elected President of NCR by the NCR council. As expected, she proceeds to do an exceptional job.17 2197 * January 1, 06:29: Fallout Tactics begins - A Brotherhood of Steel squad, led by the Warrior, is sent to free the village of Brahmin Wood of raiders.61 2198 * The Enclave resumes work on various pre-War technologies, including power armor variations. None of these are much of an improvement over the conventional old power armor, and some are actually worse.17 * Fallout Tactics ends - After rushing to Vault 0, the Warrior destroys the Calculator, Vault 0's mad AI, defeating his robotic army. * After years of trying the "natural" way, the ghouls of the Reservation discovered they were indeed sterile. Dr. Willem Clark and Dr. Sebastian begin to devise a plan to create a viable way for ghouls to procreate.5 2200 * B.O.M.B.-002 is knocked out of orbit and crashes in the Grand Canyon.38 2208 * January 16: After writing his memoirs, Vault Dweller vanishes from Arroyo and is presumed dead. The Vault Dweller leaves the Vault Suit behind, folded on the bed. Some say the Vault Dweller was taken by the sky spirits, others say that the Vault Dweller felt it was time to move on and leave the Elders to guide Arroyo to its destiny.17 * February 2: The One-Moon (Month) Cycle of mourning for the Vault Dweller ends, and activity in Arroyo begins to return to normal.17 * February 2: Final training of the vault dweller's daughter for the role of Village Elder begins. She undergoes a great deal of physical training and tutoring in various sciences, mathematics, and, of course, weapon skills.17 * Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel begins - The Initiate, a Brotherhood of Steel initiate belonging to the Texas Expedition, is sent to the town of Carbon to find Rhombus and his paladins.62 * Just after the arrival of the Initiate in Carbon, the vault dweller also arrived in the town and settled for a while.62 2209 * Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel ends - With the indications of the Vault Dweller, the Initiate found the city of Los, destroyed the Church of the Lost and come into the Secret Vault. They activate the self-destruct system inside and took the escape monorail leading to an exit in the mountains, causing the destruction of the Attis Army, Los and the Secret Vault, and ending theTexas Expedition of the Brotherhood of Steel.62 2210 * January 31: The Vault Dweller's daughter takes her mystic test, a key ingredient of which is several pots worth of hallucinogenic plants from Hakunin's garden. She runs the gauntlet in theTemple of Trials, using her charm to pass most of the tests after her handgun jams (and is ruined) on the first level. She offers numerous criticisms of the test, resulting in many revisions.17 ** ''Note: The broken handgun is the one you see on her table in the opening movie of Fallout 2.'' * February 2: The Vault Dweller's daughter ascends to role of Village Elder. She rules with a steady hand, and her wisdom is greatly respected. 2215 * Under Presidential Order, Enclave scientists begin to work on an upgraded version of power armor. Many prototypes are developed and tested.17 * August 1: Congressman Dick Richardson rises to power within the Enclave, aided by pressure from his father, President Richardson.17 2220 * The Reservation begins to purchase human slaves from the various tribes around the region. The ghouls trade what weapons they make in their underground smithies for healthy humans. The healthiest are used for the ghoul procreation experiments, while the rest work until they die from exhaustion and disease.5 * New Jerusalem's intolerant prophet and apostles repeatedly vote to have no commerce with outsiders from other, failed communities, refugees, or tribals.28 * March 5: Congressman Richard "Dick" Richardson is elected president for the first term of five, through aid and political pressure by his father (the previous President Richardson).17 * October: Enclave scientists develop a reliable version of the Mark II power armor. The prototype results (and accidents... and explosions... and deaths) are classified by order of the new''President Richardson for the sake of morale.17 2227 * '''July': After years of research and experimentation, Dr. Sebastian successfully creates a born ghoul through procreation in the Reservation. The human host, like all the ones preceding him, dies during childbirth (evidently hosts can be male or female).5 * August: The first successful Born ghoul. Due to the radioactive chemistry of the ghouls, the first Born ghoul rapidly grows into adulthood within a month. The Born ghoul is namedMeasles due to his large, swollen glands in his jaw. Only three other Born ghouls will be birthed between this year and 2253. The procreation experiment only has a 2% success rate.5 2228 * The ghouls of Capital Wasteland are driven underground by hostile mutants and humans, forming the Underworld in the Museum of History.63 2231 * Edward Sallow is given to the care of the Followers of the Apocalypse in the Boneyard. The boy is being raised as a scribe.58 * The Boomers, wandering in the Mojave Wasteland seeking a new refuge, come across the Nellis Air Force Base and settle in what will become their new refuge.64 * Jeremy Maxson, the Brotherhood of Steel High Elder, decides that it was time to expand BOS operations into the east. He sends an expeditionary force composed of five paladins to confirm the location of Peterson's bunker. The expedition leader, Andrea Brixley, discovers the bunker, disables its security, and opens it for habitation. For over a decade she and her fellow paladins explore the east and forge relationships with many of the tribes that inhabit the area. 2232 * Leonard Boyarsky is exiled from Vault City. 2233 * A number of angry tribals, raiders, and disassociated attackers gang up on New Jerusalem and sack it, killing most of the Mormons in the process.28 2235 * The Enclave experiments on deathclaws, attempting to create special fighting units for waging war in hostile environments.17 * While there had already been a small number of ghouls in the area soon to become the town of Gecko, the population swells and the town of Gecko is formed. The new influx of ghouls bring scavenged technology and know-how, and the power plant in Gecko becomes operational later that year. Vault City looks upon their new neighbors with growing concern.17 * The new Mormon living prophet, Judah Black, leads most of the remnants of the Mormon community north to Ogden, Utah. They establish the town of New Canaan.2865 2236 * Working with some squatters, the Mormons get the Jericho Water Plant running fresh water into New Canaan.28 * July 20: Enclave scouts discover the remains of the Mariposa Military Base and find it partially destroyed.17 * July–August: Enclave scientists and chemical corps scour the remains of Mariposa, while assault squads comb the desert for slaves they can use to excavate the military base and get to the Forced Evolutionary Virus (FEV) vats. One of the squads includes soldier Frank Horrigan, age 25 at the time, recently removed from duty on the President's Secret Service detail to take some R&R time in the wastes after some undocumented psychotic blunder or another.17 * August: Melchior is captured by an Enclave patrol and becomes part of the slave excavation force at Mariposa.17 * September: Enclave construction crews and super mutant slaves begin excavations. They uncover the FEV, and mutations begin to occur in the human workers. Frank Horrigan comes into contact with the FEV and is sent to the Enclave labs for study.17 * October: Melchior begins to mutate, but keeps his intelligence and cunning in the wake of the transformation, making him smarter than your average super mutant. Realizing that the Enclave will kill the super mutants after they get the FEV data, he begins to use his magician talents to hide away weapons for the mutants to defend themselves when the Enclave decides to dispense with them.17 * 2236-2238: Horrigan gradually mutates from exposure to FEV, gaining the physique and slow, stupid, single-mindedness of a super mutant. He is kept heavily sedated, operated on, and studied. He is conscious for only brief periods at a time, then quickly sedated after the bloodshed is over.17 2237 * The remnants of the Naval Research Institute clear the mirelurks off the wreck of a beached aircraft carrier that later becomes Rivet City.66 * January: The Enclave, having obtained the FEV data, abandons the military base site after more mutations occur, causing a second generation of super mutants to arise - the Enclave leaves a single squad behind to wipe out the super mutants, but the mutants, using armaments they have cached in the base during excavation, reduce the squad to ashes after suffering heavy casualties. The remaining first and second generation super mutant slaves decide to remain in the base, and the group forms a new community.17 2238 * Harold arrives in Gecko, and (with a lot of shaking of his head) he does his best to help the ghouls with the running of the Nuclear Power Plant.17 * NCR explorers discover Eagle Rock and quickly realize that it is a source of energy and some water—albeit a dangerous source. Within the year, NCR miners are there, and more come shortly thereafter. Many of them are dregs/outcasts from other communities. The town of Burham Springs is established by Trent Burham, a wealthy NCR mine merchant.13 2239 * January 23: Tests begin to run dry on Frank Horrigan. It is suggested that he be used as a field operative and be used in tests in the wasteland against local populations.17 * March 27: Frank Horrigan is manufactured for his new role. A new version of power armor is built to accommodate his mass, and he is sealed inside. After a few horrifically successful field tests, Horrigan becomes the Enclave's solution to numerous sticky problems.17 * April 25: Inaugural meeting of the Rivet City Council, consisting of Horace Pinkerton, Annette Holmes and Brad Danvers takes place. The city officially gains its name.67 2240 * Thomas Moore comes to Vault City and becomes a Citizen68 2241 * By this time, Junktown has become a member of the New California Republic as part of the state Shady. * Herbert Dashwood meets Argyle and steals his girlfriend. They are best friends ever since.69 * In the Capital Wasteland, the settlement of Megaton is attacked by raiders. During the attack, Colin Moriarty's father is killed, and Colin inherits his wealth, including Moriarty's saloon.25 * The worst dry season in many years causes a drought in the Northern California area, hurting crops and Brahmin in both Arroyo and Modoc. * January: The first samples of jet begin to arrive in Redding, courtesy of the Mordino family.17 * February: Vault City rejects offers of alliances with both the Bishop family of New Reno and NCR.17 * February: A survey party from Vault 101 led by Anne Palmer scouts the area of Springvale and Megaton.70 * March: Raider attacks on caravans to Vault City begin.17 * May 15: Fallout 2 intro - The Enclave sends a coded sequence to Vault 13, activating its central computer and declaring that it is time to leave the vault. Martin Frobisher gathers the Vault 13 dwellers together for the "Leaving The Vault" video, a tutorial movie of Vault-Tec about the rules to follow when vault dwellers left their vault. * May 16: Less than a day later, Vault 13 is opened, only to be greeted by two Enclave verti-assault squads. The squads kill three of the vault dwellers who were "resisting capture" and storm Vault 13, kidnapping all the inhabitants. * May 17: Enclave animal handlers drop an intelligent deathclaw unit into Vault 13 from a safe distance to kill anyone investigating the vault and cloak the Enclave's presence. Other intelligent deathclaws are sent into the desert surrounding Vault 13 to check for any escapees or witnesses. * July 25, 08:24: Fallout 2 begins - The Chosen One begins his mystic test, descending into the Temple of Trials like his mother before him. * July 27: The Chosen One leaves the failing community of Arroyo in search of the Garden of Eden Creation Kit.17 * August 30: The Chosen One happens upon a confrontation between Frank Horrigan and civilians. The civilians resist his demands and are executed. * October 23: A vision of Hakunin appears to the Chosen One in his dream for the first time. 2242 * Two androids, Armitage and A3-21, are built in the Commonwealth by the Institute.25 * Nuclear Nellie, a howitzer style gun capable of firing a nuclear shell, is made functional at the Reservation. A "dirty" shell is created to use on Willem’s enemies. However, since the heavy lift cable is broken, there is no way to bring the gun from its underground lair.5 * Jeremy Maxson renames Todd Peterson's bunker after his famous ancestor, Roger Maxson. He then sends a full compliment of troops for occupation. Andrea Brixley is promoted to Elder, given the rank of General, and placed in charge. The remainder of her exploratory team is given the title of Elder as well. * January 21: Hakunin appears to the Chosen One in his dream for the second time. * April 21: Hakunin appears to the Chosen One in his dream for the third time, without regard to the progress of the Chosen One. * July 20: Arroyo is attacked by Enclave soldiers, and the villagers are enslaved and brought to the Oil Rig. The Chosen One has a fourth and final vision of Hakunin. * Fall: Fallout 2 ends - The Chosen One enters the Enclave's oil rig using the damaged tanker and destroys the Poseidon oil platform, killing the President of the United States and ending the Enclave's plans for world domination.17 * After the Enclave's destruction, the refugees of Arroyo and Vault 13 resettle, building a new community with the aid of the Garden of Eden Creation Kit. Finding themselves hundreds of miles from their Vault, the members of Vault 13 choose to join the villagers in establishing a new community, and their technical expertise, combined with the villagers survival skills, allow the new settlement to grow and prosper. Two generations of the same bloodline are re-united, and their savior, the Chosen One, becomes Elder, presiding over the village in the years to come. * The Arroyo elder lives for many years after the destruction of the Enclave. She seems pleased that the ancient separation between Vault 13 and the Vault Dweller has been reconciled, and many are the times she tells the Chosen One she wished the Vault Dweller were alive to have seen the reconciliation take place. Certain that the safety of the new village had been secured and the new community was flourishing, the Elder passes away a few months later in her sleep. Many of the older Arroyo residents believe that she now lives in the vault of the sky, telling the Vault Dweller of the Chosen One's brave deeds. * Relations between the Slags and residents of Modoc flourish. Between the two peoples, Modoc prospers and becomes a major farming community, supplying all the outlying regions with food. needed * Metzger's slave trade in the Den expands greatly, giving him influence and power throughout most of the area. Breeding pens are started and eventually no one is safe from the threat of being enslaved. Travelers avoid the Den, hearing of the evils committed within its walls. * Optimizing Gecko's power plant becomes the first step in forging a spirit of cooperation between Gecko and Vault City. Gecko's increased power production becomes instrumental in helping Vault City's expansion. * In the years following the destruction of the Enclave, Vault City continues to stagnate, choking on its own isolationism. Its Vault 8 generator, which was never intended to support such a large population, prevents Vault City's necessary expansion. Eventually, the city is absorbed by NCR, which has spread steadily northwards since its founding. needed * Not long after the destruction of the Enclave, the Bishop family of New Reno is blessed with a child. This child seems to have little in common with the Bishops, preferring instead to spend his days exploring the wastes. When he turns thirteen, he seizes control of the Bishop family and leads them to victory over the remaining New Reno families. He dies quietly in his sleep at the age of seventy-three, never having known his real father. * Though the Wright family never completely recovers from Richard's death, the knowledge that the killer had been brought to justice eases their troubled sleep. * Myron dies less than a year after the defeat of the Enclave, stabbed by a jet addict while drinking in the Den. His discovery of jet is quickly forgotten, and now there is no one who remembers his name. * The Chosen One still hears mention of Harold from time to time. Apparently, the tree growing from his head has gotten larger, and if rumors are to be believed, fruit is growing from it. The seeds are said to remarkably tough, and several of them have taken root even in the most barren stretches of the wasteland. * Several years after buying the Excavator Chip from the Chosen One, Marge LeBarge is able to purchase and control both the Morningstar and the newly opened Kokoweef mines. Marge is an easy choice for Mayor, and using her new political power, she makes Redding join the growing New California Republic in return for a seat in the NCR's Hall of Congress. needed * With the destruction of the conspiracy to destroy the mutants, Broken Hills begins to thrive. Then the uranium ran out. The city, having lost its sole reason for existing, slowly disperses. The residents carry their riches with them, leaving the place a wind-swept, desolate ghost town. A few hold-outs remain, attempting to eke out a pathetic existence, but eventually, they too, disappear. * Inspired by the example set by the Chosen One, Marcus eventually travels across the great mountains to the east, searching for other refugees from the Master's army. The Chosen One never hears from him again. * With the support the Chosen One secured from the New California Republic, the Vault 15 squatters soon become self-sufficient and productive members of society. needed * The Chosen One's help with Vault 15 launched the New California Republic's push to civilize its neighbors. Though there were many more obstacles to overcome, the NCR now had a foothold into the northern wastes. * By eliminating the deathclaws of Vault 13, the Chosen One banishes yet another species to the realms of extinction, proving, once again, that genocide is a viable solution to any problem... * The Shi flourish, creating a botanical scourge on the radiation surrounding their beloved town. Though this vine cannot grow in other soils, the Shi take care to nourish it in their lands. They continue to grow in strength and prominence, forming the basis of a new empire. * The destruction of the Enclave erases all trace of President Richardson from history. Now the title of "President" is used simply as a boogieman used to frighten children. * As for the Tanker vagrants... well, as vagrants do, they drift on. 2244 * Refugees begin arriving in New Canaan in large numbers, telling stories about a war in the west.65 2245 * Judah Black dies of old age.28 * NCR halts production on the railroad lines. The need for coal diminishes and the powder gangs rise up. 2246 * Sallow and Bill Calhoun, a fellow Follower, are sent east to study tribal dialects, and meet with Mormon missionary Joshua Graham.58 * During the expedition, Sallow discovers a cache of historical books, some of them regarding ancient Rome, including Commentarii by Julius Caesar himself, which fascinates the young man.58 * The NCR and the Brotherhood of Steel ally with each other to eradicate the presence of the Enclave from the Core Region in what will come to be known as the NCR-Enclave War. needed 2247 * Graham, Calhoun and Sallow are captured by the Blackfoot tribe for ransom. The young Sallow uses his knowledge to train the tribals in the art of warfare, impressing them enough to become their leader.58 * Sallow assumes the name of ancient Roman emperor Caesar and makes Joshua Graham his right-hand man. He decides to create an empire modeled after the historical Roman Empire, intending to erase the tribals' individual identities and replace them all with a single, monolithic culture - the Legion.58 * 5th Engineering Company blows up Burham Mines, causing incredible fires to break out all over the area, even in veins of coal encased in rock. Many die. Many become gehennas. NCR abandons Burham Springs.13 * After coming out of a strange and powerful fever, Jeremiah Rigdon claims that an angel appeared to him in a vision, calling him to be the living prophet of god.28 2248 * President Tandi becomes ill and dies at the age of 103. Her vice-president Joanna Tibbett is sworn in as new President of the NCR.58 * Caesar begins his conquest of the tribes of northern Arizona, southwestern Colorado, western New Mexico and southeastern Utah.58 * Hannibal Hamlin becomes a slave at the age of 15.71 * Back in the West, "the 370 Raid" occurs. Porter's group try to rob the NCR Storehouse and Bank to seize the payroll to pay his men. They were caught by NCR and ended up "blowing" the vault and totally ruining the future ability to settle the payment problems in the area (exact circumstances are unknown, Porter's group didn't actually steal the money, but it's gone nonetheless). Captured, sold out by Spineless Stan Lowery (a man in the 370 team who didn't participate in the raid because he was afraid they'd be killed trying). Porter still feels guilty about his role in the collapse of the eastern part of NCR, since his actions blew any chance of the economy stabilizing. Porter and his gang are arrested and imprisoned in Black Canyon.32 * Twelve daring people drift into Burham Springs to start salvaging. Two years after the end of this influx, all are dead except Phil, Sparky, and Frank LaFrancis.13 * Almost half of the residents of New Canaan leave because they believe Jeremiah Rigdon is not the true living prophet. They leave with Bishop Mordecai.28 2249 * Members from Porter's team escape many times, though there's nowhere to run and they are caught or surrender. At least one escape was planned by NCR Lt. Gov Dodge (Dodge hoped that Porter will loop back to pick up the money from the blown vault, but the escape he arranged only resulted in the 308th getting free, not the 370th, and since Porter didn't steal the vault money anyway he wouldn't know where to find it).32 * A lucrative slave trade is established with Caesar’s Legions and the Blackfoot tribe. * Summer: The Blue Destiny Brothel, Herbert Dashwood's favorite whorehouse, shuts down when the girls die from a cholera outbreak.72 2250 * Caesar declares himself the son of Mars, Roman god of war.58 * Porter's gang (the 370th) and the 308th put on work-release to Denver. The work-release also made more room in the prison for some more dangerous prisoners, as the place was getting overcrowded. The prisoners travel with hobos, dodge tribals, lose about half their numbers (from clashes with slavers, tribals, radscorpions, and other monsters).32 * Daniel goes to find his six cattle in a storm and is captured by robots from the prison. Also, Bishop Mordecai and five others return to New Canaan as the sole survivors of their attempt to resettle New Jerusalem. They do not acknowledge Jeremiah Rigdon as the living prophet.28 * Harmon Jurley becomes leader of the Paradise Falls slavers. 2251 * Herbert Dashwood is voted "honorary ghoul" at Underworld.72 * Porter's gang reaches Denver. Goals: Once there, they were to see about scavenging as many building supplies as possible, establishing a track outpost, and pave the way for NCR occupation. They make camp.32 * Dogs overrun the old salvager camp.32 * May 10: Jillian McKinley is apprehended by ULYSSES' robots. The Rusty Hooks lose their best and only mechanic/weapons smith. Sid is "volunteered" to take her place.37 2252 * Bloomseer Poplar arrives at the Oasis.73 * 15-year-old Scott Wollinski is sold to a caravan merchant by his father, who hopes for a better life for his son. Wollinski would travel with the caravans for few years, working as an indentured servant, until buying his freedom and settling down in Canterbury Commons.25 * June 15: Kyle "the Hook" and his Rusty Hooks discover Bloomfield Space Center and declare it their home.3738 * June 30: Sid figures out how to fire up the sub-reactor. Bloomfield has power once more, but sub-reactor is only operating at 45% efficiency.3738 2253 * 38 NCR citizens are massacred by Mojave raiders.58 President Joanna Tibbett is voted out of office by the NCR congress after a "timid" reaction to the massacre, and is replaced byWendell Peterson.58 * President Peterson dispatches three battalions of NCR infantry into the Mojave Wasteland.58 * October 23: The Prisoner escapes from Tibbets Prison, dooming the world and creating a holocaust of epic proportions.565 * October 23: Sentry robots at Bloomfield become semi-active – not moving, but the optical lenses and sensors turn on and start surveying for escaped prisoners from the Big MT. The robots ignore the Rusty Hooks.3738 * October: Dr. Presper and his NCR followers find security overrides for the turrets and security bots at Bloomfield, as well as the space rockets' launch codes. They invade Kyle's beloved Bloomfield – Kyle and his men do not resist Dr. Presper and his technically more advanced brigade – and launch themselves into space to dock with B.O.M.B.-001. Four NCR soldiers stay behind with the remaining rocket to prevent anyone from launching the second rocket. The Rusty Hooks keep clear of the launch pad and form an "understanding" with the NCR guards.3738 2254 * Fallout 2 is programmed to ultimately end 13 game years after gameplay starts, so hurry up with that G.E.C.K.! * A Brotherhood of Steel squad led by Owyn Lyons is sent to Washington, D.C. on the East Coast to search for technology, investigate reports of super mutant activity and re-establish connection that was sent there before (Not knowing the ship carrying the Brotherhood squad crashed near Chicago during a storm).74 2255 * Caesar establishes the first capital of his Legion in the ruins of Flagstaff, Arizona.58 * On the way to the Capital Wasteland, the Brotherhood expeditionary force attacks the raider town called "The Pitt" and razes it to the ground. These events are later known as the Scourge.75 * The Brotherhood of Steel expeditionary force under Owyn Lyons arrives in the Capital Wasteland.76 * The Brotherhood of Steel establishes the Citadel as their main base of operation in the ruins of The Pentagon. 2256 * The child of the Chosen One, aged only thirteen, seizes control of the Bishop family and leads them to victory over the remaining New Reno families. 2257 * Allistair Tenpenny hires Tara Fields, Jeff Strayer, Dave, Dukov and Crowley to raid Fort Constantine.25 * The Lone Wanderer is presumably conceived sometime in October of this year. 2258 * July 13: Fallout 3 prologue begins - The Lone Wanderer is born and Catherine dies during childbirth. * James, distraught by the loss of his wife, travels to Vault 101 with his child via Megaton, with the help of Paladin Cross, abandoning Project Purity.77 2259 * Madison Li arrives at Rivet City and takes over as head of the city's science lab from Pinkerton. Pinkerton's whole staff starts working with her instead.66 Incensed by this, Pinkerton moves to Rivet City's broken bow and becomes a recluse, continuing his experiments alone. * James is hired by Overseer Alphonse Almodovar as Vault 101's vault physician. * The Lone Wanderer's first birthday is celebrated in Vault 101. 2260 * A generator in the Citadel overloads, creating errors in the artificial intelligence routines of the medical robot called Sawbones, giving him intelligence beyond his programming and a disliking for his human masters.78 * Amata Almodovar's mother dies from unknown causes.79 2264 * Butch DeLoria begins picking on the Lone Wanderer. 2265 * Bannon arrives in Rivet City and helps establish it as a trading center of the Capital Wasteland80 (or so he claims). * A 7-year-old girl from Little Lamplight kills a mole rat with a knife as big as her arm, and is named after the weapon. She is considered to be a bona fide celebrity ever since.25 2267 * The Great Khans arrive in the Mojave Wasteland. * Regulators first appeared in the Capital Wasteland around this time. 2268 * Stanley Armstrong, a Vault 101 technician, loses a copy of Dean's Electronics. * July 12: Stanley Armstrong with Andy's help, repairs Vault 101's water purifier. * July 13: The Lone Wanderer celebrates their tenth birthday and receives presents: a Pip-Boy 3000, a kid's baseball cap, A birthday poem, a Grognak the Barbarian comic book, a sweetroll, and a BB gun. 2269 * A slave named Caleb Smith escapes from his masters and joins a raider band.25 2270 * Pacification of the Mojave: NCR forces under General Kimball destroy the tribes in the Bullhead City area.58 2271 * A slave named Hannibal Hamlin escapes from his master.71 * Daisy Roe, the sister of Ernest "Uncle" Roe and wife of Louis Pacion is killed in a raider attack on her caravan.25 * The Ranger Unification Treaty is signed between the NCR and the Desert Rangers. It is around this time that the NCR moves into the New Vegas area.81 2272 * Three Dog restarts Galaxy News Radio, operating under the protection of Brotherhood contingents.82 * The New California Republic establishes the Mojave Outpost.58 * Johnson Nash and Ruby Nash move to Primm as agents for the Mojave Express. * Nova moves to Megaton. 2273 * Reilly starts Reilly's Rangers.25 * Corporal Sterling of the NCR Rangers is captured and tortured by Caesar's Legion legionnaires. He manages to escape by rolling into the Colorado River down an embankment and is rescued by fellow Rangers.83 * Aaron Kimball retires from the military and runs for the office of one of the Hub's governors.58 * Wendell Peterson is voted out of office and Kimball is sworn in as the new NCR president, just two months after starting his political career.58 2274 * NCR scouts reach Hoover Dam, causing Mr. House to recruit three tribes and recondition them into the Three Families. By the time the NCR reaches the ruins of Las Vegas, they are able to return home with tales of a city of lights in the middle of the desert. Not long after, tourist money starts rolling into the newly christened New Vegas.58 * The NCR reluctantly sign the New Vegas treaty. NCR are allowed to control the Hoover Dam and to set up headquarters at Camp McCarran, while recognizing Mr. House and the three families as the rightful owners of the Strip. 5% of the energy from the dam is transferred to the Strip while the rest goes back to California. * Hoover Dam restarts and the Strip blazes with light. The first trickle of privileged, curious NCR citizens visits the Strip. The strip opens for business.58 * MacCready becomes the mayor of Little Lamplight.84 * Hannibal Hamlin finds Lincoln's head and establishes the anti-slavery organization known as the Temple of the Union.25 * August 3: The Lone Wanderer passes the G.O.A.T.85 2275 * Camp McCarran, NCR's headquarters in the Mojave Wasteland, is established. Conflict with the Mojave Chapter of the Brotherhood of Steel begins.58 * The NCR government ceases to officially support the Followers of the Apocalypse, and establishes its own Office of Science and Industry.58 * Benny kills Bingo and takes over the Chairmen. The Chairmen then start renovating The Tops. * Maggie's parents die in a raider attack, and she is rescued by the caravan guard Billy Creel. * Legion scouts report the NCR has occupied and restarted Hoover Dam, restoring electrical power to the Strip. Caesar begins planning war against the NCR. * 2275-2276: Legion forces gradually assemble east of the Colorado River. The NCR becomes aware of the threat when scouting parties fail to return from expeditions east. 2276 * Henry Casdin and several members of the Brotherhood of Steel leave the Citadel and form the Brotherhood Outcasts.86 * The Mojave Wasteland Brotherhood of Steel, led by Elder Elijah, are dealt a crushing blow in the loss of HELIOS One to the NCR in Operation: Sunburst.58 * October 2: William Brandice moves his family to Grayditch, after leaving Navarro, deserting from the Enclave army.87 * November 15: The scientist doctor Weston Lesko moves into Grayditch, moving in with Fred Wilks and his son Bryan. He soon moves into a shack nearby.87 2277 * Intended year for Vault 13 to open once again, according to the experiment in Fallout 2. * Harold appears in the Capital Wasteland. He was discovered by several people who began to worship him as a god, and a small and exclusive cult known as the Treeminders began to form in secrecy. Bob began to blossom and many plants grew in this area, which became green with life, a stark contrast to the outer wasteland. * Caesar's Legion moves into the Mojave, setting up their base of operations at Fortification Hill. * The First Battle of Hoover Dam takes place. Caesar's Legion forces under the command of Joshua Graham attempt to take the Hoover Dam from the NCR. Although initially successful, the NCR lures the Legion into a trap and sends them reeling. Most of Boulder City is reduced to rubble in the battle. Legate Graham, deemed responsible for the defeat by Caesar, is coated in pitch, lit on fire, and tossed into the Grand Canyon to set an example for others. * A band of raiders attempt an assault on Megaton but fail when their leader Boppo is shot and killed by the town sheriff, Lucas Simms. * August 17, 09:04: '''''Fallout 3 prologue ends and Fallout 3 begins - James disappears from Vault 101 and his son/daughter, the Lone Wanderer (aged 19), heads to the surface to search for him. * Megaton's atomic bomb is disarmed by the Lone Wanderer. Lucas Simms is murdered by Burke during the events. * A slave by the name of Wernher travels to the Capital Wasteland from The Pitt by way of a rusty handcart, seeking the help of someone to free his people from their slaver oppressors and on a later unknown day, encounters the Lone Wanderer, who decides the fate of the slaves and changes the destiny of The Pitt forever. * The Brotherhood Outcasts seek assistance when trying to recover valuable pieces of technology from the Virtual Strategic Solutions facility in the Capital Wasteland. The Lone Wandererarrives later on at an unknown date and may assist them by taking part of the Anchorage Reclamation simulation. * The Lone Wanderer enters Megaton in search of his Father and meets Moira Brown at the Craterside Supply, Moira with the help of the Lone Wanderer, writes the Wasteland Survival Guide. The book becomes so widely used that it migrates across the United States, with copies turning up in the Mojave Wasteland as early as 2281. * Doctor Weston Lesko begins his experimentation at Marigold station, attempting to decrease the size of giant ants, turning them into fire ants by accident, which then proceed to destroy the town of Grayditch. * James, the Lone Wanderer's father, sacrifices himself at Project Purity to thwart Colonel Autumn's attempt to commandeer the facility. Several other people at the project survive. * The Lone Wanderer embarks on a search for a Garden of Eden Creation Kit. * The Lone Wanderer refuses to John Henry Eden's request to sabotage the purifier, and destroys Raven Rock. * Fallout 3 base-game ends - The Lone Wanderer activates Project Purity, declining the Enclave's request to sabotage the purifier, and the Capital Wasteland was changed forever. EitherAdams Air Force Base or the Citadel may also be destroyed (depending on the Lone Wanderer's actions). The Capital Wasteland Brotherhood of Steel begins to distribute Aqua Pura to a thirsty Capital Wasteland. Regardless of the Lone Wanderer's decision in the mobile base crawler, the Enclave still lose the war, and lose almost all influence and prominence in the Capital Wasteland, leading them to an uncertain future. * Madison Li leaves the Capital Wasteland and travels to the Commonwealth. * A steamship, the Duchess Gambit, travels down the River Potomac and docks to the southeast of Alexandria Arms in the Capital Wasteland. The ferryman offers wastelanders a chance to travel to Point Lookout. The Lone Wanderer embarks on a journey to seek out pre-War treasures, but instead discovers a feud between two parties from before the War.88 * The Earth is saved by the Lone Wanderer from an alien threat when they are captured in the northern Capital Wasteland by an alien mothership named Zeta, taking the control of the ship with an atypical group of survivors from Earth's past, and destroying another alien mothership which was near Zeta. 89 2278 * Tabitha gathers a group of Mariposa super mutants and establishes the State of Utobitha at the Black Mountain radio complex.44 * The NCR massacres dozens of Great Khans at Bitter Springs.58 * Following the abduction and killing of four soldiers, NCR troops assault the Great Khans' settlement at Red Rock Canyon and massacre several dozen men, women, and children. This event goes unreported in NCR press.58 2281 * New Canaan is destroyed by the White Legs in an attempt to gain enough favor with Caesar's Legion to be assimilated. The surviving residents of New Canaan are scattered across Utah. * Benny, Jessup, McMurphy, Chance and several other Great Khans travel out into the Mojave Wasteland to ambush the Courier carrying the platinum chip. * October 11: Fallout: New Vegas intro - The Courier is ambushed and shot in the head by Benny, left for dead in a shallow, unmarked grave in Goodsprings Cemetery. Victor finds the body and retrieves it, and the Courier makes a miraculous recovery in the care of Doc Mitchell.44 * October 19, 08:00: Fallout: New Vegas begins - The Courier regains consciousness and leaves Mitchell's house in Goodsprings for search of revenge against Benny. * The Courier follows an old radio message broadcasting about the gala in the Sierra Madre, leading them to an abandoned Brotherhood of Steel bunker. Here, they are captured by Dog and taken to the Sierra Madre. In the Sierra Madre, they have to obey Elijah with a group of survivors, but the Courier takes over from Elijah and manages to escape from the Sierra Madre to return into the Mojave Wasteland. * An expedition of the Happy Trails Caravan Company lead by Jed Masterson for New Canaan by passing into Zion Canyon is about to start and the Courier takes part. In Zion Canyon, all members of the expedition except the Courier are killed. The Courier walks out of the history of the tribes of Zion and shifting the fragile balance of power. * A strange satellite crashes in the Mojave Drive-in. The Courier arrives and inspects the satellite during the night, which triggers the unique teleporter on board the satellite and transports them to Big MT. In Big MT, the Courier becomes a cyborg after a science experiment went awry; their brain, heart and spine have been replaced with advanced technologies. The Courier encounters the Think Tank, some of former Big MT executives, asking for the Courier's aid to save them from Mobius. The Courier and Mobius confront and the Courier gets at least their heart and spine back in their body. * Ulysses meets the Courier in the Divide and a battle takes place. The two couriers fight beneath an ancient flag at the edge of the world, each carrying a message for the other. 2297 * September 10th: Moira Brown writes a daily log reminiscing on the Lone Wanderer's actions in 2277. * September 10th: Moira Brown begins work on a biography of the Lone Wanderer. 2316 * The Bishop child, leader of the Bishop family of New Reno and the son of the Chosen One, dies quietly in his sleep, having never known his real father. 2377 * Estimated year that the United States will be habitable again, according to the Vault 101 PA System. 2910 * Big MT suffers a "sonic invasion" and is saved by Blind Diode Jefferson.90 de:Zeitleiste en:Timeline es:Línea de tiempo fi:Aikajana fr:Chronologie it:Cronologia degli eventi hu:Időskála ja:Timeline ko:연대기 lt:Timeline nl:Tijdlijn no:Tidslinje pl:Historia pt:Cronologia ru:История Fallout uk:Історія Fallout zh:编年史